Lori
Lori & Loru are a pair of twins that appeared in the Mazinkaiser OVA as assisstants for the Photon Power Laboratory. Appearance Lori & Loru are identical twins with wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair. Lori, the younger sister has lighter blonde hair than Loru and was usually dressed in light blue clothes. Loru, the older sister usually wore pink. Their voluptuous physiques and hair had Koji Kabuto mistake them for the Gamia Q. Personality Lori & Loru are friendly and supportive of the people of the Photon Lab. They also show a flirtatious side at certain points of the OVA towards Koji and Shiro Kabuto. The sisters are rather close shown when Loru found the imposter Prof. Yumi suspicious when it said that Lori had to work. Abilities While the twins do not pilot robots like their counterparts, they are decent pilots as Lori is able to drive a limousine in an agile fashion and Loru can pilot a helicopter. History Lori & Loru first appeared in the OVA after the fight with the Gamia Q, Koji spotted them and drove towards them thinking they were more of the killer androids before Sayaka Yumi introduced them to Koji, Boss and his gang. When Koji started to flirt with them, Sayaka almost drove off without him. The twins came with the team on a beach trip, where Lori made Koji rub tanning oil on her body, then Loru came and grabbed Koji's hand and to touch her breast; making a jealous Sayaka have the Venus A dunk the Mazinkaiser headfirst into the ocean before walking off. When Sayaka is kidnapped, Lori & Loru remain behind with Shiro who they offer to rub tanning oil on and vice versa. By the time Koji brought Sayaka back, they were rubbing oil all over a tanned Shiro, making Koji jealous. On Prof. Yumi's birthday, Lori was driving him to the government buildings and back until they were ambushed by Baron Ashura and his Ashura Corps. As their car is driven off the road and exploded, Lori manages to help Prof. Yumi get to the lab. As Ashura in disguise of Prof. Yumi comes to the lab, Loru notices that her sister is not present and the fake Prof. says that she had work to do. As the professor was acting strangely during his party, Loru told the others that he may be an imposter before going to find Lori and the real Prof. Yumi. Koji manages to stop Ashura in time before he/she detonates the explosives on the lab. Loru appears on the scene with Lori and Prof. Yumi in a helicopter before Ashura summons the Toros D7 and is destruction and the barrier by the arrival of a Ghost Mechanical Beast. Afterwards, the twins are part of the crowd that was forced out of the lab by a hidden attack by Dr. Hell before going into a shelter where they watched Koji and the Mazinkaiser defeat Dr. Hell. Gallery Lori_Loru_(Mazinkaiser)_1.jpg Lori_Loru_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Lineart Lori_Loru_Beach_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Beach Lineart Trivia *In the English Dub for Mazinkaiser their origin has been changed. It is said Prof. Yumi rebuilt two of the Gamia Q triplets & remodeled them to be his assistants at work. Category:Kaiser Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Mazinkaiser Category:Pilots Category:Photon Power Laboratory